This is related to street hockey goals, and more particularly to a street hockey goal having a net for receiving the ball, and a slanting floor panel for returning the ball to the player.
Goals of the type having a frame that is mounted on the ground, and a net that forms a pocket for receiving the playing object, such as a puck or ball, are well known in the art. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,298 which was issued Dec. 24, 1974 to Paul R. Frantti; U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,940 which was issued Dec. 25, 1984 to Arthur G. Amundson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,228 which was issued Oct. 8, 1974 to Dean F. Greaney; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,561 which was issued Apr. 11, 1978 to Fred R. Daffer, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,528 which was issued Oct. 7, 1986 to Henry A. York.
The Daffer and York patents show ball return features. Both have a ball return feature comprising a floor formed of a net for returning a soccer ball toward the player. Neither of these devices is satisfactory for returning a relatively small, hard, street hockey ball.